


Pancakes are a Priority

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Breakfast in Bed, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, Makeouts are Mandatory, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Pancakes, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy's making Phil breakfast in bed for his birthday: there'll be more than pancakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Written for the prompt 'Good morning' for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon.

Daisy's making pancakes for breakfast – Phil's taught her how to cook a few things in the few months that they've been together – when she feels his vibrations as he enters the kitchen behind her. She doesn't have time to turn around before he's pressing his chest to her back and wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Morning, gorgeous," he says, his voice husky in her ear.

She turns her head towards him a little, and he presses his mouth to hers. It's a ridiculously intense kiss for 6am on the morning of his birthday, but then he's always been that intense with her.

"Pancakes!" she gasps, pulling her mouth from his and turning her head quickly. She's just in time to save them, she's relieved to discover, and she feels his body shaking as he laughs. "Hey, if I burn them because you were – mmphf."

The rest of the sentence gets lost in another kiss, and Daisy's grateful she managed to move the pan off the burner first.

"You're incorrigible," she tells him when he finally releases her mouth.

"It's my birthday," he says, as if that's an excuse. (It's a plenty good enough excuse as far as Daisy's concerned, but she doesn't plan on telling him that.) 

She rolls her eyes. "I know, dork – that's why I was trying to make you breakfast in bed."

He gives her one of his softest smiles. "Sorry," he says.

She shakes her head. "Go back to bed, and if you're a very good boy, I'll give you a special treat along with your breakfast."

His eyes light up, but he can't seem to resist one more kiss before he retreats. 

Daisy finishes assembling his breakfast, then undresses, before putting on his 'Kiss the Cook' apron, then heading into their room.

"Wow, Daisy!"


End file.
